


Communication Is Key

by patwrites



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, I bit of angst I think?, I don't even know if flash has a sister but for the sake of this story he now has one, I needed her to make him make a jab at Peter's former gender, Implied Transphobia, Trans Peter Parker, are there even any shippers?, but it still hurts peter, could be seen as romantic Flash/Peter though I didn't intend for it to be, does this ship even exist?, flash is an idiot who can't communicate, idk - Freeform, implied queerphobia, tho it's almost not even there, without even realizing it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: Lots of things can be solved through communication. Even bullying.





	Communication Is Key

Peter snapped his head up when the bell rang, his eyes blurry with sleep. He shook himself off and grabbed his bag before walking out of his advanced Spanish class with sluggish steps. The corridor was packed with students, making it hard for him to move about, but he squeezed through the crowd and made his way over to where Ned was waiting for him by their lockers. A hand suddenly stopped him, though, and he stumbled, trying not to trip and fall face first into the floor.

"Yo, Penis Parker. Got somewhere to be?" Flash spoke up with a sneer in his voice. Of course it was Flash.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come. "Yes, actually," he replied, trying to sound as non-challenging as possible; the last thing he needed today was to get beat up by Flash.

"Oh? Is that so? What, you going to the bathroom to cry a bit?"

Peter looked up from where his gaze had settled on the ground to glance at the people around him. The crowd had thinned but there were still enough people on the corridor, some of them subtly --or not so subtly-- glancing at the pair, none of them making any move to intervene in any way. Peter swallowed down his annoyance, clenching his fists.

"I'd like to go to the cafeteria, Flash. So if we're done here-"

"We're done when I say we're done, Parker," the other boy interrupted. He shoved Peter hard, and Peter let himself be shoved in order to keep up pretenses; he couldn't start standing up for himself now, after all. He stumbled a few steps to the left, his movements more exaggerated to make it believable.

"You can't even take that? God you're so weak, Parker. My sister can take a shoving better than you," Flash sneered, and Peter felt his chest tightening, his heart starting to beat erratically in his chest and angry, ashamed tears gathering behind his eyelids. The urge to turn around and shove Flash hard against the locker, sock him in the jaw then look down at him as the boy would probably stare at him with shock and horror was strong. Peter took a deep breath --both to calm himself down and to keep the tears at bay-- then turned to look at Flash. He opened his mouth to speak but MJ's voice cut in just as he did.

"When are you gonna stop, Flash? Like, for fuck's sake, just leave him be. What's he ever done to you?" Her voice was her usual drawl, but Peter could see her clenched fists and jaw.

"Is it because Peter's trans? What the fuck, man. I thought even you would be above that," Ned added, disgust in his voice.

The few students who had remained in the corridor were gaping at them, some whispering to their friends and shaking their heads. Peter could see from the corner of his eye a girl --Marlene from Chemistry-- slamming her locker closed, preparing to jump at Flash's throat. He picked up her girlfriend's voice whispering soothingly, "Don't. You'll get suspended," and Marlene's reply, "I don't care. I'm tired of bigoted assholes picking on us for being different than them. And Parker's done nothing to that piece of shit, why's he picking on him?"

Fortunately, she didn't have to start throwing punches because Flash spoke up, confused.

"What? No! That's stupid, man. I don't care he's trans, god. It's 2018. I bully him cause he's a loser and I hate he's better than me without even trying," Flash's voice got quieter and now only Peter could hear him. His eyes widened in shock. "I have to spend hours every day studying to get a decent grade. Meanwhile, you do only god knows what after school- and don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking out right before the bell rings to dash off on your own. And you still get straight A's. Even on the Decathlon Team I'm just back up for you and no matter how many practice sessions you miss they still let you back every time. So yeah, I'm jealous and I hate it that everyone likes you and you don't even have to try."

Peter blinked, rooted to the spot. What? All these years of bullying because Flash was jealous?

He started laughing, hysterically. People were looking oddly at him, but Peter couldn't help it. The situation was so goddamn hilarious and idiotic. All this time he had thought Flash was bullying him for being trans, but the boy was just jealous, like any other highschooler who wanted to fit in. God, he could've saved so much time if only he had asked!

"Why didn't you just say so? God, Flash," Peter said once he calmed down and caught his breath.

"I didn't want you making fun of me," Flash muttered. "Sorry, by the way, for all it's worth."

Peter sobered up and he nodded, his face more serious. "Sure, only if you promise to stop. Hell, you can hang out with us from time to time if you want to. You'd actually be a pretty nice friend, if not for the bullying."

Flash nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Parker. See? You're so good you're even forgiving your bully and offering friendship," he chuckled. Peter joined him, then smiled at him.

"See you around, Flash," he waved then left to join Ned and MJ.

"Dude, did that just happen?" Ned asked when he reached them. Peter opened his locker to get some books, then closed it and started walking with them to the cafeteria.

"I know, right?" he replied.

"He's still an asshole," MJ said.

"I don't know, MJ. Maybe you'll be besties now that he's not bullying me anymore," Peter teased. He ducked to avoid her punch, her fist colliding with his backpack instead.

"Say that again and you're a dead man, Peter Parker," she threatened.

They entered the cafeteria laughing, shoving each other around as they got in line to get their lunch. Peter's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he excused himself, letting Ned and MJ argue about whether the Star Wars Prequels or the Sequels were better while he got it out and replied to his text.

**Mr Stark: 3 PM @ the compound?**

Peter smiled.

**Me: Ya!!!! I'll be there. Tell Happy to meet me a block away from school**

**Mr. Stark: see you then, kid. Don't forget the suit and webshooters**.

Peter pocketed his phone with a smile, and got back to his friends, joining their conversation.

"MJ, please. Sure, the Sequels have Rey but the Prequels have Ewan McGregor! Ewan, MJ! Nothing beats Ewan."

"Whiny Anakin does," MJ retorted.

"Now listen up..." Ned started off, going on a full blown rant about the greatness of the Prequels and the goldmine for memes they were, with Peter throwing in a quip or two from time to time just for the hell of it. Flash passed by their table near the end of lunch to throw an apple in Peter's tray with a sticky note attached to it.

_"I've noticed you like apples and since I hate them, you can have mine. See you in Maths, loser."_

He smiled softly at the note, looking at Flash's retreating form and nodding at the boy when he glanced behind him, then bit into the apple with gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed this, comment with your thoughts about it or hmu on Tumblr @armoredavengers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
